The MockingBird and The Angel
by TheDipseyChara
Summary: One night, Ran gets herself involved in a murder that would end up changing the course of her life forever. Also with the BO on Shinichi / Conan's tail, Ran get's her own problems to deal with when an assassin is sent to kill her to avenge his brothers death. But is everything as it seems? Please Review loves!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_ It out started like any other day. It should have been like any other day. But no, it defiantly wasn't. Sometimes I really believe that god has it in for me. You know with my best friend off to who knows where, my parents obsessively fighting and having to deal with murders almost every single day of my life, you'd think I would catch a break, to equal out the good with the bad. Only if life really was that easy._

_ "_Shopping Trip? Now!?" I asked into the phone, somewhat puzzled. "YES! I need to update my wardrobe and, besides it feels like we haven't hung out in forever!" Sonoko mused into the phone. I sighed, it was true, it had been forever since I had time to hang out with her, nether less any of my other friends. I've been too busy with school and karate that things like that had been slipping away from me.

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry about that! It's just that these big tests are coming up and I guess I have absorbed myself to much into them. But do you really think a late night shopping trip is really the best idea? What store would even be open at this hour?" I looked toward the digital clock on my desk, it blinked the red numbers 10:30 at me.

"Oh I looked it up; the mall downtown is having an all-nighter sale, and guess what Ran, EVERYTHING IS ON SALE. And when I say everything, I mean that expensive hand bag I have had my eye on for quite some time now!" She squealed into the phone. I couldn't help but laugh, "Of course _you_ would find someplace open at this time of night and to have that handbag. Sure why not. Let's go, I'll be ready in about 15 minutes so pick me up then?"

"Sounds great! Alright see you then!" She sung as she hung up. I smiled as I put the phone back onto the desk. Going out actually sounded like a pretty good idea at the moment, maybe it would give me a chance to clear my head. But, in order to have this night out on the town, I would have to sneak out first. And that wouldn't be an easy task considering I'm living in a house with a detective sleuth.

I quickly grabbed my bag from my closet and got my things together as I slowly made my way out of the room. I looked down to hall to make sure that my Dad was sleeping and lucky for me my Farther was a very noisy sleeper. I could hear his snores from down the hall. I took a deep breath and slowly started to make my way to the door, as I tried to make each step as quite as a mouse.

Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as I had thought it would be. I reached out my hand for the door knob and started to twist it the shiny object. "Ran-neechan?" My hand froze in its position and slight disappointment washed over me.

I turned around to the carrier of the voice only to see the little boy whom my Farther and I had taken in so long ago. "Oh, Hey Conan-kun, why are you still up? Didn't you go to bed like an hour ago?" I asked as I bent down to his height level.

Geez, it was times like these where the little guy really resembled Shinichi. Without his glasses they could have been twins. My heart started racing at the thought of him. Thinking of Shinichi really wasn't going to help me clear my head, which was my goal for the night.

"I could ask you the same thing." His round blue eyes searched me over. I feel as though I'm being interrogated, like he's doing a body search over me. And tat was something else he had in common with Shinichi, he always could tell when I was up to something.

"Why do you have your bag with you? Are you going somewhere?" He asked as his eyes made its way to my bag.

I sighed. There was no getting out of this was there. "Fine, you caught me. Sonoko and I were planning on going to his all-nighter sale at the mall downtown. I know I should have asked Dad but I know he would have just said no and I really needed to get out of the house for a while" I confessed.

Concern washed up all over his face "You're going to go out? At this time of night? Are you sure that is a safe thing to do Ran-neechan?" I started at him. He was trying to guilt trip me. His voice was going higher then it usually does and I couldn't help but feel the guilt.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll be with Sonoko, and besides," I lifted my arm straight across from me and flexed my muscle "I'm a Karate champion remember, I can take care of myself" Conan let out a quite chuckle and lifted his gaze toward my face and smiled.

"Okay, Ran-neechan. I'll cover for you but don't stay out too late!" I smiled gleefully at him and quickly leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As I got up to leave I saw his face turn bright, tomato red. Conan sure was a strange kid. And those were my final thoughts as I made my way out the door.

* * *

**_:) And that would be my first chapter! The action will start in the next chapter! Whoo! So feel free to Review love bugs._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Where was she? _I had been standing in front of the Mall for about 30 minutes now. I had no messages from her not even a phone call. It's not like her to be late for something like this. For school? Maybe. But not for a sale like this. Something seemed off.

"I better go look for her. She shouldn't be that far. She's probably off with some boy. Knowing her I'll get a text any minute with a bunch of pictures of em' together" I said quietly and I tried to reassure myself. But, of course my mind goes to the worst case scenario anyways. I mean, why wouldn't it. I'm around murders all the time because of my dad. It's natural for me to think something like that.

Third Person POV

"AH HA! There you are!" Sonoko screamed, leaning toward the sand behind the mall. Geez, I know I was trying to replace you and all but there was no need to go off and run away from Mama." Sonoko gushed to her Prada bag.

"Now with that out of the way, I should probably find Ran. She must be sweating bullets worrying about me by now."

"RAHH!" A voice called out as a young man jumped out from behind the bushes. She immediately froze. "Wh—What the hell are you doing here Kenta?" She could barely get the words out.

A sickening smile flashed across the young man's face "You really thought that it was going to be that easy to get rid of me. I just had to make one phone call and I was out of jail before you could say _"Uh Oh"._ Oh but don't worry, I didn't mention anything to your Farther about this."

"Y-Y-You followed me from my house didn't you"

"I just wanted to talk to you Sonoko. Just you and me. Alone. With no interruptions, you know what I mean? We're friends right? Well at least I thought so before you went off and called the cops on me. Now THAT wasn't very nice." He spoke as he took a step closer to her.

Sonoko quickly backed away. "You were messing with my Father's work. And my Farther is a very important man. So if I go missing they WILL find you. You will be like… on FBI'S most wanted list or something like that. S-So just get lost!"

Kenta's face bursted with laughter "Oh! I forgot how funny you are. And no sweetie, you aint going anywhere except with me." Kenta grabbed her as she tried to escape

"LET GO OF ME!" Sonoko screeched while she struggled to get out of his grasp "LEAVE HER ALONE. I MEAN IT!" Ran screamed as she ran towards the two.

-Ran's POV

"RAN! PLEASE DON'T!" Just when she managed to get that out, Kenta had pushed her to the ground and turned himself to face me. I found myself cringing when I caught full sight of his face.

"Well Well, Isn't it sweet Ran-chan. I always thought you were something interesting. Remember that night, when I drove you home from Sonoko's place. I told you that you had the most beautiful face." My face turned into one of disgust. The thought of him thinking of me in such a way revolted me to the very core of my being.

"Oh and your even hotter now. Come here" He cooned as he tried to grab my left arm. I instinctively lifted my leg as aimed it straight at his face. Unfortunately he was able to block it. _Damn, this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be._

"Whoa there! You're a feisty little thing arnt cha? Good thing I like it rough" When he smiled his teeth at me, anger flooded through me. This guy was everything wrong with this world.

Distracted in my own thought, I didn't notice when he made a move behind me and grabbed me from behind. "LET GO OF ME!" I started kicking my feet behind me with no avail.

"Hey hey calm down. How about you and I go off someplace private. Maybe a hotel room or perhaps my truck." He whispered suggestively in my ear. I caught the scent of alcohol in his breath. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you creep!" I screamed .

His grasp became stronger as I tried to struggle free but the suddenly he released me and lifted his hands towards his head. I quickly turned around only to see Sonoko holding a rock and Kenta lying on the floor hold his head.

Before I got a chance to react he immediately got back on to his feet and headed toward Sonoko. "Why you little, you're going to pay for that!" He said as he moved his hands towards her neck "No! No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Sonoko cried.

Fear overtook me and I swiftly grabbed the rock and once again hit him on top of his head. Kenta then fell to the ground. Motionless.

Sonoko gasping and crying, gapped at the image before her. I started at the body, unable to find myself to react or even completely comprehend it. It didn't matter now , I decided. The important thing was to get Sonoko and I as far away from here as possible.

I headed toward Sonoko as she grabbed her bag and the two of us ran off, leaving a man whom we would never see alive again.


End file.
